Like an Eagle
by secretrace
Summary: Sora thinks her life isn't worth living, so she decides to do something about it. Tai is lifeguarding, and finds someone in the water. Rainy days do depress the mood. Taiora to the end! Whoot!


Heya, fellas, it's me again. Gosh, it's been a while since I've updated. Anyway, I got this story when I was in Chicago on a rainy day, and there were lifeguards along the beaches. Just got the idea. And tomorrow is the start of school for me again. Darn.

Well, Hope you like it, and as always, please review!

A dull day it was, the 6th of November. The weather had started to turn cold, and the wind had started to pick up speed. On the beach, a girl with strawberry hair stood on the edge of a small cliff, hands spread out like a cross.

'_Finally, I can be happy again.'_

The wind picked up speed.

'_Daddy, I'm so sorry. I'll see you again sometime.'_

She lifted her head up to the cloud filled sky, letting the hard drops slap her gently. Some managed to get into her already lifeless eyes.

'_Mom, I hope you're waiting for me up there. Ever since you left, it's never been the same.'_

She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, letting in some water.

'_It's like I'm slowly disappearing from this earth. Biyomon, I'm sorry.'_

She counted the people she once cared for, and still does.

'_Mom, Daddy, Biyomon, Mimi, Yolie, T.K., Matt, Davis, Ken, Cody, Izzy, Joe, Kari, and… Tai._

She froze at the thought of her name. That name… It belonged to her best friend, comrade, and secret crush. Her heart pained at the thought of leaving him, but she was sure he wouldn't care less. Sure he would miss her a bit, but he would soon forget about her and move on, like everyone else.

'_There's no reason for me to stay here anyway. So…' _She let the wind eagerly push her towards the raging waters of the sea, _'Goodbye…'_

And then she was gone, down the cliff and into the dark. The sad thing was, no one had heard her, nor seen her.

Not too far away, on an empty beach, a tall youth was strolling along the shores. Tai Yagami was doing his duties: watching the shores as a lifeguard. He was close enough to the water so that it came rolling past his legs, then scurrying back towards the open sea, taking a few shells along with it. The teen didn't mind. He liked the feel of water; it soothed his mind, just like how the misty rain was soothing any tension on his skin.

Sora had taught him this. She loves the rain, and on any rainy day, she could be seen outside, clothes thoroughly wet, revealing her feminine body, and dancing like no one was watching. The truth was, the whole street was watching, staring at her like she's some kind of maniac.

However, Tai didn't mind. He loves it when she does that. He can't help but think that she resembled an eagle, strong-willed and free.

On a day like this, it wouldn't be a surprise to see her dancing like that.

His mind snapped back to reality when he caught a glimpse of red not too far from shore in the water. Taking out his binoculars, the teen focused it on the object. It was pale… peach-pale. _'A giant peach?'_ He mused. But then again, peaches don't have arms, do they? _'A human!' _He quickly threw his binoculars aside and ran into the cold waters.

As he neared closer to the body, he could make out more of the person: She was in uniform: green shirt, a skirt, _'A girl,' _slender legs, and short, shoulder-length hair. _'That looks like-' _Red hair. _'Oh, no.' _at that, he practically dove at the girl floating lifelessly on her back.

It didn't take long for Tai to pull her out onto dry land, since she was so light. He laid her on her back and put his hands on her wrist, searching for a pulse. There was one, but it was very weak and faint. And she wasn't breathing either. _'Perhaps…' _He opened her mouth, placed his over it, and did CPR. _'Come on, Sora, Breathe!'_

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the girl opened her eyes slightly, blinked, and slowly opened them fully. She took a look around at her surroundings before her gaze landed on the boy hovering over her. She then closed them again.

Tai, on the other hand, was relieved that she was still alive.

"Tai, is that you?" Her voice was small, almost a whisper.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Am I dead?'

He looked at her, "No," and was surprised to see despair on her face.

"Damn."

This confused the boy thoroughly. _'What's she talking about? Did she want to die?' _he thought before he said aloud, "Sora, what are you talking about?"

She didn't look at him.

"Sora?"

No answer.

He finally caught on. "Why?"

"Look at me, Tai, what's the use of living when there's nothing for you to live for?"

"W..what do you mean?" How could she have said that? He looked again at the girl before him, just to make sure he was seeing things right. This girl… who used to radiate with energy… whose eyes seem to sparkle… is not the same girl that he had remembered. She's not the Sora who has a special place reserved in his heart. No, she's not her. "No, you're wrong. What's there to die for? Your life's to precious to everyone."

"Like who?"

"Like to us digidestined, to your father, Biyomon, and… to me."

Her eyes finally looked up into his chocolate ones, "You?"

He looked down, a tint of pink touching his cheeks, "What would I do if you're not here anymore?"

She was speechless. _'What is he trying to say?'_

"Sora, you can't just leave me like that. I need you too much. I need you beside me. And I'm not letting you go again. Ever." There was something in his eyes. _'Sadness? Admiration?' _Sora thought, _'No, love.'_ And she finally understood. Through their years together, they could understand each other without having to speak out loud.

She had finally found a reason to want to live: She wanted to live because not every day is gloomy and rainy like today. She wanted to live because she wants to be with her friends till the end. She _needs_ to live because one death in the family in enough. She needs to live for Biyomon, who she's forever bonded with, and finally, she wants to life for the one who she cares most about, and who cares most for her: Tai.

"Tai…" she began, her eyes stinging not because of the rain, but because there were tears threatening to form, "Thank you."

And she smiled. A true smile, all sadness lost; replaced by the smile he had come to love.

He could finally see the life rekindle in her eyes and feel the energy starting to emit from her again. She was returning to the old Sora who he adored with all his heart. It was just to overwhelming to him, and he couldn't stop himself from sweeping her up and placing a warm kiss on her lips. She didn't stop him, either.

'_This is how it's going to end for me, isn't it?' _Sora thought to herself as she walked home hand-in-hand with the chestnut-haired boy, _'I just moments ago I had thought differently.'_

The rain that was once soft, much like mist had started to fall down in larger clumps. Tai ran in for cover, but looked back at Sora and stopped in his tracks. He could only smile dumbly, just like old times.

For there she was, arms spread out like an eagle, head raised to the sky, lips slightly parted and smiling wide. And then she danced; she danced just like old times, and danced like no one was watching.

-FIN-

So yah, that was my story. a bit sad, don't you think, but I think it's really cute. () please review!


End file.
